


Maybe It's The Rain

by sunnykyo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fantasy...ish?, Fever, Fluff, Getting Together, High School, Kitsune, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Romantic Fluff, an allude to coming out, kitsune suna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27553585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnykyo/pseuds/sunnykyo
Summary: Suna tries to live normally even though he only eats rice.Preview:“Sunarin, wake up.”Suna groans, the preambles of a headache accompanying him as he wakes. He struggles to keep all of him intact.  “Any good reason?”“Heatstroke,” Osamu deadpans, handing him a bottle of water.“I don’t really care.”Osamu rolls his eyes, sits next to him. “Your hiding spots are getting harder and harder to find.”“I think that’s the purpose of a hiding spot,” Suna says.“Yeah?”Suna sits up, lets their shoulders barely touch.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 14
Kudos: 211





	Maybe It's The Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@minerva_uwu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40minerva_uwu).



> This is a request by @minerva_uwu
> 
> Thank you for trusting me with this!

  
  


_“Samu, love, you’ve caught yourself a fever.” Suna hears a woman say. The little lump underneath the blanket shifts, a pout on his face. “You played in the rain again.”_

_“No, I was helping Mr. Fox.”_

_She clicks her tongue. “An imaginary friend again?”_

_I’m here._

_“He’s real, mom.”_

_I’m_ **_here._ **

_“Alright, sweetheart.”_

_I’m here._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Sunarin, wake up.” 

Suna groans, the preambles of a headache accompanying him as he wakes. He struggles to keep all of him intact. “Any good reason?” 

“Heatstroke,” Osamu deadpans, handing him a bottle of water. 

“I don’t really care.” 

Osamu rolls his eyes, sits next to him. “Your hiding spots are getting harder and harder to find.” 

“I think that’s the purpose of a hiding spot,” Suna says. 

“Yeah?” 

Suna sits up, lets their shoulders barely touch. He nudges Osamu’s foot with his, a silent act of fondness. He’s not quite sure what was allowed and what wasn’t, everything in between them was very _quiet._ It’s not uncomfortable nor was it weird but it was frustrating and it felt like being stuck in limbo. He’s not even sure if there was something between them other than a good friendship. 

“You’ve been sleeping more than usual.”

“S’that you showing concern?” 

A sigh. “You’re annoying.”

“What? I was simply asking.” He feels himself smirking. 

“Forget it.” 

Suna relents. “I’m just hungry...and tired” 

Which isn’t entirely wrong.

It was hard to be ‘ _high school student_ _Suna Rintarou’_ for so many hours especially the times nearing a full moon. It was even harder ever since he joined the volleyball club for Osamu while simultaneously maintaining his academics. He was young, it was to be expected. The elders were even skeptical to let him go but Suna was good at manipulation more than anything which is why he was here now under warm sunlight with Osamu beside him. 

It would have all been worth it if Osamu remained beside him.

“I was gonna suggest that you cook a big meal for yourself but...” Osamu eyed him. “...you burn _eggs._ ” 

“Some of us just want good rice.”

Osamu clicks his tongue. “Heathen.” 

“Snob.” 

Osamu throws a paper bag at him, Suna didn’t even realize that he brought one. He peeks inside the bag to find three rice balls wrapped in saran wrap. They were just literal rice balls, no seaweed on the exterior and Suna can sense that there’s nothing even in the interior—just rice balls. He never gets to eat out with his team because of his weird ‘ _sworn only to rice so I can only eat rice’_ kitsune diet yet here Osamu was accommodating it without even knowing the reason behind his habit.

“Only rice?” 

He huffs. “I always see you removing the seaweed and avoiding the filling, I didn’t bother.” 

“Don’t tell anyone about my diet.” He pauses, realizing he sounded suspicious. “I’m _sensitive_ about it.”

Osamu ignores his ridiculous add-on. “As if they’d believe me.” 

“This must’ve hurt for you to make.” Suna takes a rice ball in his hand, makes sure that he takes great care to unwrap it. He feels a tingle in his chest, knows it’s because of Osamu—it’s only ever because of Osamu. 

Osamu exhales a short laugh. “Oh, what? You mean rice balls with just _rice?_ Maybe.” 

“Thanks.” It’s a whisper. 

Osamu nudges his foot. _You’re welcome._

Suna takes a bite, tries to suppress a smile but fails. Osamu may be saying that he hated making this and that it was bland but it tasted very warm, it tasted like he hummed while making it. Then again, everything that Osamu made felt and tasted warm. If Suna had the choice to eat any food aside from just rice, he’d choose Osamu’s cooking as his main food source. He’s sure he’d never get tired of it. 

“S’it good?” 

Suna nods. “Yeah.” 

“You’re about the only person I know who eats _just rice.”_

“You forget the setter in Nekoma and that annoying blonde in Karasuno.” 

He watches his brows come together. “Is there just one in each team?” 

Suna shrugs, making a mental note to silently apologize to the Nekoma setter in their next banquet—Karasuno blonde can go rot, he thinks.

Osamu leans back against the wall, closing his eyes as if to take a nap but Suna can sense him being lost in thought. “I’m thinking of opening a restaurant in the future.” 

Suna reads him, reads him quite well. “What did the clone say this time?” 

“How’d you...” Osamu sighs, sounds a little amused. “Of course.” 

“So?” 

“He didn’t like it all that much.” A pause. ”Don’t give a shit.” 

“Ya sure about that?” 

“You’re trying to ask the right questions again.” 

“Am I asking the right questions then?” Osamu wasn’t the type to react well with pressuring questions, he’s the type to close off when not confronted in a way that he feels is right which makes it a little hard for people to be there for him when it counts. But Suna has somehow mastered it, has somehow managed to always ask the right questions just enough to see Osamu talking with slow but consistent sincerity. 

“I’ll care later.” 

Suna nods, sensing the finality. He continues to eat. 

“How about you?”

“Hm? I don’t really care for piss hair Miya.” 

Osamu laughs. “No, I meant the restaurant.” 

“Oh.” Suna turns back to look at him, surprised at the amount of expectation that Osamu’s eyes held. “Wherever you want to go, Samu.”

Truly, anywhere Osamu went then he’d be sure to follow. It didn’t matter where that path led nor what path it even was because Suna would make sure to be there, would make sure to work so that Osamu achieved whatever standard of success he wanted. If he were to be honest, Osamu didn’t even need that much help nor any sort of help at all but still sometimes Suna would make it so that his food stayed warmer for longer and that he’d never forget his umbrella during a rainy day.

He liked to love him in the silence of it all. 

He loved to pick up tiny pieces of what Osamu liked and try to absorb it into his life. So when he learned that Osamu liked food—to the point of fretting over the fact that he doesn’t have a _favorite_ —it daunted him that he could never understand. He swore to only consume rice to ensure Osamu’s safety but, in the end, it only puts a barrier in between him and the man he’s fond of. 

So, anything and anywhere, he decided. 

If not with food then with everything else, he’ll learn his favorite colors and try to paint the cities with it. Suna will learn the song he likes and make every convenience store play it as they look for snacks. He’ll learn what Osamu fears and protect him from it. He’ll learn why he likes Pocari Sweat so much despite the tangy flavor and the weird shade of white it has—he’ll know Osamu as if he were unconsciously breathing.

But only if he’s allowed.

Only if he’s wanted.

_Do I get to be there in that dream of yours?_

“You’ll be my first customer,” he says, smiling. 

Osamu had that weird thing where he’s able to confirm Suna’s thoughts without him even knowing. It was oddly unnerving, almost as if he can hear Suna’s insecurities and questions and is able to put him at ease with just a simple statement. He wonders if that’s a sign of some sort, if it’s truly possible for them to—

“Your order will be off-menu of course. There’s not one person that exists that wants to eat just plain rice.” 

_There’s not one person._

That’s the thing.

He’s _not_ a person. 

Suna shouldn’t even be here in school sitting beside Osamu like this, he shouldn’t even be able to keep this form for such long periods. Everything was against him from the start, his age and the way he was born. It doesn’t add up how he could even be here right now. 

But under the streetlight and in the middle of the rain, his hair looked a little bit like starlight. 

And Osamu’s eyes were warm despite their grey hue.

There’s nothing that has changed with the way his eyes were gentle in the corners, the way it pinches whenever he’s fond. He hears rain whenever Osamu smiles, feels warmth whenever he talks. Is it bad that, despite it all, he thinks that this is worth it?

_But...I’m not a person._

“Actually, Samu—” 

The bell rings.

Osamu turns to him, hand squeezing Suna’s shoulder. “Let’s go.” 

What was he about to say? Was he going to tell him what he really was? _Oh, hey, Samu, I’m actually a fucking kitsune no really look at my fox ears._ Yeah, right. It’s not the time to say that nor will it ever be. If he wanted to maintain this peace between them then he needed to keep most things to himself.

He feels his form waver. 

He takes a deep breath to gather himself. 

The rice balls felt warm.

Osamu was offering his hand.

His eyes were still the same shade of grey.

It’s all that matters.

“Yeah, let’s go.”

**____________**

Suna tugs on the collar of his uniform, the heat that comes with overexertion just coming in waves. He needed to break form but he’s in the middle of science class and he can’t exactly do that so he tries to breathe through it. 

“Rin.” Osamu only calls him that when it’s a quiet moment, it makes him feel as though it’s just them despite the drone of chemistry. 

He looks to Osamu.

“Are you okay?” 

_No._

_I’m about to pop a fucking tail or an ear._

“M’fine.” 

Osamu’s eyes flicker to their teacher then back to him before Suna watches him reach for his hand. “Your skin is hot, liar.”

_Hot? Kind of. A liar? Sort of._

“Focus on the class, Miya, I am not about to tutor you again.”

_I still will._

Osamu snorts, but pulls back. “You still will.”

Later during lunch, Suna barely has any energy left to stand so he doesn’t. It’s better if he’d just stay still even though his seat is right where the sun is shining and god it was so hot he really could strip but, as it is, he could hardly _think._ He doesn’t know where Osamu went, he just heard the chair screech and felt someone squeeze his arm. It’s not as if they agreed to always have lunch together...

But he did kind of assume...

“Sleeping again?” 

There’s a body that blocks the light from shining on him. 

“Where’d you come from?” 

He opens his eyes.

Gaze connects.

Familiar grey eyes.

“Tsumu accidentally switched our lunch, luckily you didn’t hide this time.” Osamu placed the lunchbox and a bottle of water on his table. “S’yours.” 

Suna stares at it then at Osamu again. 

“I have my own,” he reassures, showing him his sandwich. 

Suna is still skeptical so he’s careful when he opens the lunch box, and is only kind of surprised when he sees plain rice balls. He can’t help but smirk. “So...you woke up early today to make lunch for me?” 

“The sandwich today doesn’t taste like usual.” Osamu would have usually physically removed himself from any and all cringe-worthy moments but he doesn’t move, only adjusts when Suna moves.

Suna hides his smile with his fingers, places his chin on his palm. “Yeah? And are you standing there to cover me from the light?”

“I’m going to eat that if you don’t stop with the gloating.” 

He gives it up, moves to take the chopsticks Osamu provided him with. “Alright.”

Osamu does the usual thing where he watches Suna take the first bite before continuing on with his own meal. It’s not as if he could mess up _plain rice_ and yet he still treats the moment like Suna is tasting his carefully made ribeye steak. It reminds Suna of when children wait for their mom’s approval of their newly made drawing. It’s so endearing. Suna feels _so_ fond. 

“You and piss hair are friends again?” Osamu raises a brow to which Suna just replies with a quick nose scrunched smile.

“Guess I like him for the time being.” 

He rolls his eyes,

“By the way, do you know about kitsunes?” 

Suna stares at him, feels his palms sweat almost immediately. “Vaguely.” 

“Apparently, they have vegan versions that only eat rice.” Osamu squashes the plastic of the sandwich into a ball. “Reminded me of you.” 

“Mmm.” 

“Just wondering if you're a kitsune is all.” 

It’s not that rare to have a kitsune living amongst humans, Suna knows that there are two in his batch coming from a different circle and maybe it would have been easier if he outed himself from the start but he liked being Suna Rintarou _just Suna Rintarou_ without any sort of label pasted on him to ‘other’ him. He liked blending in. He liked not being seen.

Kitsunes that are sworn to rice, however, are rare but only because it is a choice to become one. There are some who choose it out of sheer laziness to hunt, some who like the purity it resembles, but for Suna—he looks to Osamu, stares at his overall humanity—it’s to achieve some sort of normality. 

  
“Wouldn’t you like to know.” 

“Dunno,” Osamu sighs, leaning more onto the window pane. “You can blame Atsumu. He’s been watching too many weird things.” 

“I blame him for most of your abnormalities.”

Osamu laughs lightly. Suna, with his sheer lack of energy, almost missed how sweet he smelled today. “I suppose if you were anything but human, it wouldn’t be something so energetic.”

“A Kappa?” 

Suna scrunches his nose in disapproval. 

Osamu laughs again.

This is the closest he’s ever gotten to ever talking about it and he doesn’t quite want to let it go just yet, now that he knows he can pull off joking about it. “What would you do if I was one?” 

“A Kappa?” 

Suna gives him a dead stare, knowing that Osamu’s just teasing him. 

Osamu tilts his head, in thought. “Would it make a difference?” 

_What?_

“I mean...would it make a difference if you were or you weren’t.” 

Suna shrugs. _I probably wouldn’t have met you if not for this complication._

Osamu shrugs as well. “Whatever works, Rin.”

_Whatever works._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Rin.” 

Suna looks up from fishing for his house keys. Osamu was leaning against the wall beside the school gate, stuffing his phone in his pocket when Suna's attention was on him. “Hey.”

“Wanted to walk you home,” Osamu says, pushing himself off the wall to stand straight. He was always so calm and collected but Suna knows that he’s just acting like what Atsumu isn’t, they’re _still_ twins of course. He’ll never forget that. 

Suna stands beside him, searches his face and he’s not sure what he finds but he’s satisfied anyway. Osamu gives him a small nod before they walk and fall into a synchronized pace. “What’s the occasion then?” 

“Nothing really.” The school grounds were empty and the sun was making their shadows look tall and stretched. “Maybe a little worried.” 

“About what?” He removes his necktie and unbuttons the first two buttons of his shirt, feels his temperature rising. Suna truly was happy that Osamu was walking him home but he needed to hurry if he didn’t want to be found out. The fever always comes after training camps and out of town matches, the overexertion of keeping it together knocking him down with ease. He'd normally shift to his original form at night in order to properly rest but with matches and camps he had to be conscious of his state 24/7 otherwise he'd revert back while asleep. No one would want a fox as a teammate, it's hardly practical.

Osamu snorts, staring at him as if he grew a tail. Suna unconsciously checks if he did. “You’re running on a high fever, haven’t you noticed?” 

“Samu, I think I’m just hot.” 

“Oh, shut _up.”_

The walk was a little quiet, but their usual comfortable quiet. It wasn’t boring nor was it tense, if anything, Suna quite liked listening to their footsteps and hearing Osamu’s keychains jingle as they walked. Today, their pace is slower. He wonders if it’s because Osamu is worried about his health or if Suna just wanted to be with him a little longer while also putting his identity on the line. 

Suna quietly steps closer to him, letting the backs of their hands and their knuckles brush against each other as if he didn’t mean for it to happen. He feels Osamu step closer as well, makes their hands brush against each other even more until there was hardly any movement that ensured that they _wouldn't_ touch. He wonders if Osamu really did step closer out of his own volition or was it just some weird mishap. Was the world ending? 

“Are you still coming to school tomorrow?” 

Suna was about to answer but then he felt Osamu hook his pinky to his and he immediately loses focus, if not for the sensation of suddenly receding ears he would’ve broken form right then and there. 

“Rin?” 

“Yeah, it’s nothing a little rest can’t handle.” 

“What are you? 30?” 

“Probably older.” _Not ‘probably’._

Suna is still very much aware of their hooked pinkies, mostly aware that Osamu’s not letting go nor acknowledging it so he is left to wonder what the hell was happening. He doesn’t dare ask for fear of breaking the moment so he just lets it be and portrays his usual calmness even though he can feel his heart racing. 

Osamu kicks a rock blocking his path, making a hum of satisfaction when it goes further than he expects. Suna watches him all the while and he can’t see himself at all but he hopes his fondness doesn’t seep out as much as he feels that it is. “Your eyes aren’t the same as Atsumu’s.” 

“Did you want them to be?” 

“Nah.” 

Osamu lifts their hands, shifts so that he’s holding Suna’s palm instead. “Your skin is hot. You sure you’re alright?” 

“Maybe you poisoned my rice.” 

“Oh I assure you, there is not even salt in the rice balls I make for you.” 

Suna laughs, proud that he doesn’t falter when Osamu finally just fully holds his hand. “Is it weird? My diet?” 

“Maybe.” Osamu’s eyes looked warmer under the golden light. “Or maybe I just don’t understand.” 

“You never will.” 

“A small clue will do.” 

“I just like rice that much.” 

“God. That’s so depressing.” 

Suna rolls his eyes, lets the moment be a quiet one again. 

He walks closer to him.

Osamu squeezes his hand.

  
  
  
  
  


**____________**

  
  


_“Mom, do you think I’ll see Mr. Fox again?”_

**_You will. I’ll make it happen._ **

_“I don’t know, dear.”_

_The rain is making it hard for Suna to hear them but he sees a frown on the little one’s face._

**_Wait for me._ **

  
  
  


Suna wakes up to his skin and clothes practically sticking onto the mattress.

His temperature gradually went up as he slept and now he just feels disgusting. His tail is matted and his ears felt a little oily, not at all the kind of morning that he preferred to wake up to. He tries to sit up and succeeds but when he tries to become _ordinary high school student Suna Rinatarou_ he’s barely able to hold it together for even a second. His muscles ache with the need to just relax. 

It’s hard to discern between lucid dreaming and reality so he pinches himself. It hurts, he decides, so he knows he’s finally awake. He honestly felt like garbage set on fire in the middle of a dessert which is enough to deter him from even an attempt to go to school even if that meant he won’t see Osamu today—his hand still tingles from yesterday’s touch. He’s never the type to put in so much physical effort for anyone but it seems he just keeps finding exceptions. 

He takes his phone from his bedside table and makes a call.

The first thing he hears is a sigh. 

Suna suppresses a laugh as he lies down. “I haven’t said anything.” 

“No need,” he hears Kita say. 

It’s become Kita’s habit to click his tongue at him which would have been funny if Suna wasn’t a little bit scared of him—mostly scared that he’ll lose his rice supplier but that’s beside the point. He’s still thinking of ways on how to poke a nerve or something. “I’m not going to school today.” 

“Yes, I know.” He hears a loud car horn from the other end and winces. His senses were now more sensitive than ever. “I hung a bag of food at your gate, make sure to eat.” 

“Did consistent human Kita Shinsuke leave an offering for _me_?” 

Kita clicks his tongue. “Atsumu asked if you were a _‘fox thing’_ the other day.” 

He snorts. “What did you say?” 

“Nothing.” Yeah, it _was_ Kita’s thing to use silence as a way to make you realize that what you said was idiotic. “I’m surprised they didn’t find out just from your diet alone.” 

Suna shifts so he’s lying on his side but his body rejects the thought so he lies back down flat on his back. “That’s not enough of a give away anyway.”

“At least for anyone except me.”

“Mm.” 

“You overexerted yourself during the match.” It’s not a question, it’s a statement.

“Not enough, it seems,” he says. “We lost.” 

Kita once said that he had the tendency to slack off whenever he sees that their team is winning which is maybe true, he might have underestimated Karasuno during that time and so pulled back the ‘luck’ that he was emanating for their team. It’s not as if they needed Suna’s fortune giving skill to win but it helped a little, it helps in most cases when the twins do something reckless. 

“We lost because we lost.” _Not because of you._

“I think Osamu might worry.” He knows that he’ll definitely worry. “Just tell him I got lazy.”

“Get some rest, Rintarou. Bye.” Which meant ‘stop thinking about him and think about yourself’. 

Suna pulls his phone away, stares at his blank screen with a look of annoyance. “So uptight.” 

He tries, of course, he tries, to not think about Osamu but even in dreams, he sees him. 

Always.

Always that same dream.

Well...not a dream.

A memory. 

_Are you okay?_ He remembered that question. It was genuine and so unlike any human he’s met before. He’s been poked and prodded at and kids have thrown rocks at him but this little thing with such warm grey eyes is looking at him like he’d break if his breath touched him. _I won’t hurt you._

Suna recalls what he thought: _I doubt you can, I doubt you will._

But this young one doesn’t hear this, how could he? It was all in Suna’s head. _I doubt I can though._

He remembers trying to run, feeling rather naked in front of him but his paws were injured and he didn’t know how to shift just yet nor did he heal as quickly as the elders so he remains frozen in front of this little one. This kid was a little bit younger than he was, but then ages between kitsune and humans were much too complicated and he was much too lazy to understand. 

It’s raining and Suna hates the rain but he’s kept _less_ wet under the pocket of shade of this small one’s umbrella. However, this simple accommodation comes with a small price. The child’s back was wet. Humans were fragile, this one would get sick. Suna nudges his nose onto this child’s palm. 

_I really like your eyes, Mr. Fox._

Suna blinks at him, unimpressed. 

_Why don’t I take you home with me? All we have is rice though...sorry._

Suna blinks at him again.

The child’s hand tentatively pats his head and when Suna doesn’t react despite not giving this child permission to touch, this small one touches his ears. His touch was light and gentle, even his breath was held but Suna doesn’t know why and he can’t ask why. The little one picks him up carefully, frowns as he tries to balance the umbrella on his shoulder.

Suna doesn’t have it in him to nip at him for handling him so clumsily like that, not when this little one has wrapped his scarf around him telling him that it was cold but he could handle it. What amuses Suna the most is that these actions were done out of kindness and not for some wish that Suna could possibly grant. 

This curious small thing, he wonders what his name was. 

_By the way, my name—_

  
  
  
  
  


“Rin?” 

Suna wakes up, eyes having a hard time opening. He tries to call out for who he knew that voice was but all that comes out was a tiny squeak. He looks around, the objects of his room suddenly bigger than when he was awake. When he looks down at himself to confirm, he sees his red fur. 

_Fuck’s sake._

He doesn’t have much time to think about it because his bedroom door opens right before he tries to make a run for it. “Rin?” 

Grey eyes connect with his gaze.

“Oh hello.” 

Suna blinks at him. 

His window makes a noise and it’s only now that he realizes that it’s raining, of course, it’d be raining. It makes this all so familiar but the obvious difference was just how much Osamu towers over him. 

“Since when did he have you?” Osamu asks, kneeling down so that they’re eye level. “Is it even legal to keep you?” 

Suna just watches him, scared of what he’ll do next. 

“I’m not gonna hurt you.” Then Osamu’s smile fades a little, not replaced by something negative but by something akin to wonderment. “Feels like this has happened before.” 

Suna can only boop Osamu’s forehead. 

Osamu smiles, wiping at his forehead. “Do you know where he is?” 

_In front of you._

Osamu looks out the window, frowns at the rain. Suna senses his worry and feels a little guilty knowing that he’s the cause of it. He tries to take his attention away by nudging his hand with his nose but it only makes him hum in absent attentiveness. Suna feels rather invisible. Osamu sighs as he stands up to peer out the window. “He’s sick, he shouldn’t be out.” 

_I’m here._ The feelings of frustration from before bubbles up like a forgotten memory. He’s not heard, he’s not seen. 

  
A click of his tongue. “I don’t have an umbrella.” 

It’s only then that he sees how damp Osamu’s hair is, the water stains on his shirt and the misplaced drop of water on the tip of his bangs. He’s not scared that Osamu will get sick, not scared that Osamu will go search and not find him—he’s _frustrated._

Frustrated that he can’t tell him that he was here with him, frustrated that he can’t be heard. He’s frustrated that, even with so much effort, he can’t tell Osamu ‘ _I’m here’_ right when it counts. Maybe it’s the rain or maybe it’s his fever or maybe it’s the fact that Osamu won’t meet his gaze anymore— _something_ makes him want to snap. He bites the hem of Osamu’s pants and tugs. 

_I’m here. I’m here. I’m here._

But Osamu simply pats his head and tugs away from him. “I’m gonna go out and find him, alright?” 

_I’m here._

Osamu looks at him, a small smile on his lips. His eyes looked a little amused. “S’okay, he’ll be back.” 

_I’m here._

Suna watches him start to go out the room but he reaches out, one last time with what little energy he had. It’s fingers and not his canine jaw that grabs Osamu’s wrist. He didn’t mean to shift but he did, must have been his frustration that brought it but he realizes it too late.

“Samu.” Oh, wow, he felt like his skin was on fire. “I’m here.” 

Osamu is quiet for a second...two...a minute. It’s not the usual comfortable quiet, it’s the sort of quiet that was loaded with questions and statements. Suna lets go of his wrist, goes back to his bed, and plops down with his back towards him. In his head, he builds a wall between them. He hears his bedroom door close, then feels his bed dip to accommodate Osamu’s weight. “Your hiding spots are getting harder and harder to find.” 

Suna scowls, tries to glare at him but fails. “I wasn’t hiding, you just couldn’t hear me again.” 

“Sorry, I was expecting to see you with thumbs, y’know?” 

He digs his foot into Osamu’s side, earns him a grunt. “Why aren’t you freaking out?” 

Osamu’s brows knit together. “Do I ever?” 

“Okay, you’re right but I’m...” 

Osamu widens his eyes dramatically. “Do I look shocked enough?” 

Suna rolls his eyes, turns around once again.

It’s quiet again, Suna can feel eyes on his back and senses the low vibration of Osamu’s thoughts lingering in his head and in the air. He couldn’t hear what he was thinking but Suna still wished that he was able to. He wants to shift back to his original form but he’d rather die than not be heard again. How come it feels like everything was heavier than it should be?

He feels Osamu hold his ankle, giving a squeeze. This type of touch only meant that they’d be talking seriously from now on. “I don’t mind it.” 

He looks at him then, fully, and without any wall. Suna opens his mouth, closes it. He has a question that he’s scared of hearing the answer to. _Do you see me differently?_

“You’re still you, Rin.” Osamu’s eyes looked gentle—careful. “Whatever works, right?” 

Suna forces himself to sit up, the distance between them now lessened. “If you want, I could be a pretty girl.” 

Osamu pushes Suna’s bangs back, tucks strands behind his ear. He feels Suna’s forehead and frowns at the heat of his skin. “I know you’re joking but I’d be fine with whatever form you’re comfortable with.” 

Suna keeps watching him—looks for some sort of punchline but he wasn’t joking at all. 

“I’m serious.” Osamu takes his hand. “I’d still like you.” 

“Samu,” Suna says, tone laced with lovely defeat. He leans his head on Osamu’s shoulder. “You are such an idiot.” 

He feels Osamu’s hand on the small of his back, patting him gently like he did just a minute ago. “Your fox ears really give away what you’re feeling.” 

Suna ducks away, hides his ears with his hands. “Really?” 

Osamu looks up at the fox ears. “Can I touch them?” 

He doesn’t do anything, simply lowers his hands and looks at him expectantly. 

Osamu’s hands were careful as it neared Suna’s ears, first just a graze from his knuckles before he pinches them lightly with his fingers. Suna’s never felt that sensation before with this form of his so he can’t help but give out a full-body shiver. “Tickles.” 

A snort. “Kinda vanilla, aren’t you?” 

“Kinda into furries, aren’t you?” 

He’s answered by a laugh. 

He retaliates with a borderline annoyed but mostly amused smile. 

“Your tail.” His gaze was on it. “Can I touch it?”

Suna lets him, this time suppressing the shiver as much as he can. “You don’t have to ask something like that.” 

Osamu looks at his tail albeit a little too lovingly, his fingers carding through the thick fur there. “So soft.” 

He watches Osamu’s fingers run through the fur on his tail, watches him do it as if he’d done it before. He expected coming out as something terrifying and that maybe Osamu would look at him differently or treat him as if he were somehow any different than he was yesterday but there’s nothing that changed between them and there’s no climax of a story nor any argument against him.

Osamu looked at him like usual and sat beside him like usual. 

They were their usual. 

And maybe, again, it’s the rain.

Maybe the fever. 

Maybe the fact that Osamu existed.

“Can I kiss you?” 

Osamu looks up at him, the gentleness in his eyes doesn’t lessen nor change. “You don’t have to ask something like that.” 

It’s definitely because of the rain.

It’s definitely because of how his heart flutters.

It’s definitely the way Osamu holds his hand as he leans in. 

It’s definitely, also, because Suna is in love with him and knows that Osamu feels the same way.

They kiss. 

And it feels as if the rain has receded, fading into the background and letting light stream through instead. Suna can hear his own heart beat, hears Osamu’s as well and it covers the pitter patter on his window. How long can this possibly go on for? And why can’t the answer be ‘forever’? He wonders why breathing was so important if this was maybe more essential to him than any sort of air that passes through him. 

Osamu wasn’t holding his tail nor his ears, he was holding his hand and the nape of his neck. It feels human, it feels like a normal kiss. It’s exactly the kind of kiss he wanted, exactly the kind of hold he imagined it would be. He tasted like spring, something Suna never thought he’d ever taste on someone’s lips. He tasted like spring but felt like summer. He’s sure, so very sure, that he’d bask in his warmth for however long he’s allowed to. 

When they pull away, Osamu’s gaze is still on him. _How unwavering._

Suna’s expression must have been enough of a question because Osamu simply kisses his forehead, lets it linger for a few seconds before he pulls away to look at his eyes again. 

“This works.” 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Additional notes:  
> \- it takes 50-100 years for kitsunes to shapeshift into humans (but Suna does it for much less than that which is why he has a hard time)  
> \- Kitsunes have "sworn to only rice" diet or "eat human energies / brains" which Suna didn't like because...Osamu  
> \- Kitsunes bring 'good fortune' to those they favor hence the self-blame when they lost to Karasuno that one match, he believes he slacked off 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Find me on twitter @sunnysuna_
> 
> KUDOS? COMMENTS? ALL APPRECIATED!! HAVE A NICE DAY.


End file.
